My Happiness is a Shade of Blue
by AliceinPotterland
Summary: Draco Malfoy, 23, is a healer at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. This is shocking to most people. His specialty is Potion and Plant Poisons, which is no surprise to anyone. What happens when a certain darkhaired Gryffindor shows


My Happiness is a Shade of Blue 

Harry Potter arrived at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries with his chart listing him as D.O.A., Dying on Arrival. Harry Potter just happened to arrive at St. Mungo's on a night when Draco Malfoy was the Head Healer on duty. After assessing his patient, hearing what the Healers from the front line had to say and banging his head against the wall at the unfairness of it all, Draco concluded that Harry had been poisoned. The good news was that it was obviously a slow acting poison and since it had been caught in good time it probably could be curable. The bad news was that no one knew what particular potion had poisoned Harry.

Draco did not know for sure which of his cures would work, and the stress of that was killing him. He needed some stress relief and just like that, Longbottom came into view. Besides it was fun to mess with him.

"What do you mean you don't know which potion he could have drank, you moron?" Draco screamed at Neville Longbottom. Neville was the Head Healer for the front line of the Light during the war and was currently in a screaming match with the Head Healer from St. Mungo's, who happened to be a childhood enemy.

"Oh, lay off yelling at me, Malfoy," Neville volleyed back. "The days of intimidation are over. You claim you're the best. Now prove it."

Rolling his eyes spectacularly, Draco said, "It's not that easy. You don't know who poisoned him, when it was done, which ingredients were in the potion or have any idea for a counter potion. I'd say you're good and fucked. Too bad I don't care"

But the truth was, Draco did care. He had had a secret crush on Harry Potter for years. And he did know what the poison was, for the most part. He even had his assistant making the counter potions so they could test Potter's blood before issuing an antidote. But Longbottom didn't need to know that.

"Harry's going to die?" Longbottom looked crushed and for a split second, Draco felt bad. "How can he die? Voldemort's not dead yet."

Longbottom looked at Draco and said something that reawakened many of Draco's demons. "You'd better not fail at this like you did everything else. Don't be responsible for **his** death, too."

In his way back up to his lab, Draco was overwhelmed with emotion. He had thought that the Wizarding world would forget his mistakes now that he was a great Healer. But it seemed that no one had forgotten.

The Wizarding world did not look kindly upon Draco Malfoy in the summer of 1997. He had just finished his sixth, and final, year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As everyone in the wizarding world now knew, he had been given the task of killing Professor Dumbledore and he had failed. Miserably. Not that Draco wished that he had been the one to kill him! He just wished that no one knew he was a failure.

Draco had discovered, not long after leaving Hogwarts on that cool evening in June that Snape had been working for Dumbledore's "Order" for years, not that he understood what that really was. He just knew that Snape was not blindly working for the Dark Lord. It brought him more comfort than could be explained. Snape knew, without Draco ever telling him, that Draco had no desire to work for Voldemort. How he knew this was a mystery. Draco found out that Snape had made a pact with his mother to protect him the summer before Dumbledore was killed. She was dead by the time Draco had failed to carry out his task and Snape had to do it for him, making him wonder if Snape would have followed through knowing that Death Eaters had already killed Narcissa. After all, was an Unbreakable Vow was still unbreakable after one of the parties had died?

It wasn't a difficult choice for Draco to join the Order of the Phoenix; once he had learned that his father had been killed trying to escape from Azkaban. While both sides wanted him dead, at least one side was willing to let him live as long as he worked with them. Being a Slytherin, the choice was clear. With both parents dead and no NEWTS to speak of, Draco had to go to work, something he found most distasteful. The Order members were actually the ones who found him a job working as an orderly at St Mungo's.

Five years flew by and Draco climbed his way up the ladder and had become a very successful Healer by the age of 23. He had fought hard to earn respect and, like a true Malfoy, often demanded it when it was not given. He was smart, speedy and on the fast track to becoming a potion's master himself. He had not seen Potter since the night he had sworn his allegiance to the Light. This was actually a good thing because, although his sexuality was not in question, his secret crush was definitely not public knowledge. Since the first dragon task in fourth year, Draco Malfoy **liked** Harry Potter.

Harry also had strong feelings. Draco was sure they were strong feelings of hate. In the five years since he had last seen him, Harry had also made his sexuality known. His was done on a much more spectacular level when the press had literally caught him in bed with Viktor Krum. Since then, Harry had been on every gay man's top five list. His role in the war left little time for dating and even less time for thinking of childhood rivals.

That was until fate decided to intercede. When Neville's team brought in the newly injured, Draco was at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Seeing that one of the casualties was Potter nearly rocked Draco's world. The potion required to heal Potter was not a difficult one. That was if, in fact, Draco had indeed figured out the correct poison.

Draco was in his lab double-checking his assistant's brewing skills and his own research when he heard a voice yelling obscenities and coming closer to the door. Unfortunately it was a voice he recognized all too well.

"Where is that bloody ferret? How in the hell did he get to be Head Healer?" Ron Weasley's voice bellowed down the hall. "We're putting Harry's life into the hands of a want-to-be Death Eater?"

Although Draco couldn't be certain who it was, he was quite certain that it was a woman who quickly corrected him. "He's not a want-to-be Death Eater, Ron. For the Gods' sake, he swore his allegiance to the Light in front of you! He's a Healer, and by all accounts a good one. Let's let him help Harry."

"I can't believe Harry's life is in the hands of a Malfoy and you expect me to be calm about it!" Ron said, a bit quieter this time. "If his father…"

Draco winced before he heard the woman interrupt. "But he's not his father. He's proved that. Don't you find it ironic that Draco has been chosen to save Harry's life?"

'Why is that ironic?' Draco thought.

"Why is that ironic?" Ron asked.

Draco smiled as he heard his thought being asked and then shuddered when he realized Ron had had the same thought.

"You know as well as I do that Harry has always had a passion for Draco Malfoy," the female voice stated. "As kids it came out with physical fighting. But now, I think it would manifest itself quite differently."

Again, Draco found that the Weasel voiced his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Ronald Weasley. Don't start that crap about Harry dating your sister again…"

"That's not what I mean, Hermione."

'Well, that solves who the mystery woman is,' Draco thought. He got off of his stool and opened the door to the hallway where one tall, gangly redhead stood with a petite, bushy-haired brunette. 'Good to see things haven't changed,' Draco thought.

Ron suddenly advanced, grabbed Draco by the front of his lab coat and snapped, "Where is he? Where's Harry?"

Hermione tugged on Ron's arm until he let go. She turned to Draco and said, "Hello, Draco. It's nice to see you again. What's Harry's condition?"

Although he'd been on the side of the Light for years, he was still surprised when people treated him cordially. It took him a few moments to recover. When he did he was all business.

"He's resting well in room 331. The exact nature of the poison is unknown as is the counter-potion. I have several different antidotes brewing and when they are ready, we'll have to place a drop of blood from Harry into each and determine which route to go," Draco responded in his most clinical tone.

Ron's face turned red almost immediately. "You don't know which potion to give him? I thought you were the best?"

"I'm not 'Miracle Max', Mr. Weasley," Draco said, painfully wincing when he called Ron 'Mister'. "And I need not remind you that we are in a hospital. You must keep your voice down."

Hermione was between the two men and she could see into Draco's eyes. She could tell he was making an effort to be professional, even with people he did not care for, and she appreciated it.

"Can we see him? We'd like to sit with him," Hermione said, placing her hand on his forearm.

Draco looked down at the hand and said, "I do not see any reason why not. I'll have one of the orderlies conjure you some chairs." He quickly turned and closed the door to his office, quite confused by what had just happened.

Several hours later, Draco went in to check on his patient and was surprised to see Weasley and Granger curled up together on one of the lounge chairs in Harry's room. He began by checking the chart and the noise of the pages flipping awoke Hermione. She sat and watched him for almost a full minute before he realized she was awake.

"His vitals are the same," Draco said, not making eye contact. "The potions should be ready in the next two hours. We'll begin testing then."

"I'm glad you are here, Draco," Hermione said in barely more than a whisper. "Harry would be glad, too."

Draco frowned and said, "Now how can you even begin to assume that…"

"Because I know, Draco," Hermione interrupted. "I know Harry would be glad. He'd be more than glad."

"I don't…"

Hermione sighed and continued. "Haven't you ever felt it? There's an energy between the two of you. You used to fight like cats and dogs as kids. And I guess you still could, but…are you dating anyone, Draco?"

The question came out of left field. Draco wasn't sure how to answer. "Wh…what?"

"Are you dating anyone, Draco?" Hermione asked again. This time a smile played on her lips. "I know you prefer the company of men. And you know it doesn't bother me because Harry does, also. So I'll ask it again, are you dating anyone, Draco?"

"That is not any of your concern," Draco answered tersely. Putting the chart back on the hook he said, "I'll be back to check on him in two hours."

Hermione stood up and stood between him and the door. "No, it's not any of my business. But it could be."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ms. Granger."

Hermione was perceptive and her smile showed as much. "Draco, you are an intelligent man. You know exactly what I mean."

Draco panicked. Hermione was hinting at something that had long been buried. He tried to get around her. "I…"

"He's always found you attractive, you know. Even in school he had an unnatural obsession with you," Hermione said as she found Draco's eyes. "He's even kept tabs on you throughout the last five years. He claimed it was because of whom your father was, but we all knew better. Harry wanted to know where and how you were, Draco."

Draco suddenly felt dizzy. His world was swimming and he couldn't find a damned raft. Harry Potter was interested in him? Harry Potter found him attractive? Harry Potter was obsessed with him?

"It's just something to keep in mind, Draco. He's lonely; and from what I have heard, so are you."

"I'm not lonely," Draco bit out.

Hermione simply raised her eyebrows at him, as if saying, 'Oh, yeah?'

"I'm not," Draco feebly said.

Hermione linked her arm with his and started walking out the door. "Okay. So how about you show me your potions lab and tell me a little more about the antidotes you're brewing?"

Draco couldn't help it when he said, "Won't the Weasel think I killed you when he wakes up alone?"

Hermione playfully pinched his arm and said, "Careful. That 'Weasel' is my boyfriend and Harry's best friend."

The two walked into Draco's lab and started discussing the various agents that went into the antidotes. In fact, they spent almost the whole two hours discussing the potions.

"So you're saying that whichever antidote is the correct one will turn blue?" Hermione questioned.

Draco smiled at her inquisitiveness. Never in a million years did he think he'd be enjoying a conversation with Hermione Granger. "Well, more like an indigo color"

"And the others?"

"The others will turn a yellowish-green," Draco replied, just as the timer went off, letting him know it was time to test Harry's blood.

Hermione smiled and touched his arm as she said, "So we're looking for a shade of blue. Let's go find it."

Draco walked into Harry's room the next morning to find Harry, Ron and Hermione involved in a game of Exploding Snap! He envied their obvious close relationship and was sad he had never found friends to be like that with.

"Mr. Potter," Draco began in his clinical voice, "how are you feeling this morning? Have you had any adverse effects to the potion?"

Harry's eyes rose to meet Draco's. Suddenly, Draco felt like the room had been sucked clean of oxygen. Harry was beautiful.

The famous Potter hair had not been tamed, but it was almost shoulder length, a bit longer than Draco's own. The war had made him thinner, but stronger. More like a warrior. Draco hadn't remembered the way Harry's eyes shone with brightness. He hadn't remembered how much he **liked** Harry Potter.

Hermione looked between the two men and smiled. It truly was a wonderful day. "Hey, Ron? I could use a good, strong cup of tea. Let's go get one."

"But I know I was just about to win, Hermione!" Ron said, eyes sadly looking at the deck of cards.

"Come on, Ron," she said, tugging at his arm. She smiled at Draco and closed the door behind her as she stepped out into the hall.

"Hi," Harry said softy.

Draco smiled and returned the greeting.

"So you're a Healer, huh? How've you been?" Harry asked.

Draco moved over to the other side of the bed, putting the window at his back. He could see Harry better that way. "Let's get the medical stuff done first, and then we can talk."

Draco set about checking Harry's vitals and marking them down on the chart. He noticed Harry's heart rate was a bit elevated, and this concerned him until he remembered what Hermione had said the night before. Draco was glad Harry wasn't checking **his** vitals, too.

When Draco was done with his write-up, he sat on the end of the bed, near Harry's feet. He had no idea where to start.

"So, you're a Healer? What got you interested in that?" Harry said after it became obvious that Draco wasn't going to speak.

Draco's face blossomed red. "You, actually. After that incident in Moaning Myrtle's loo…"

Harry's face blanched and his eyes widened, almost comically.

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that," Draco interrupted himself. He leaned over and placed his hands on Harry's arms. A warmth spread up his hands, through his arms and up to his heart. "I just meant…I became interested in it then. I started here and went to school to learn. I have you to thank for that."

"Oh," was Harry's reply. He kept looking at Draco's hands on him. Draco felt that he must be bothered by it, so he started to pull away, only to have his hands grabbed by Harry's before he had a chance to put them in his own lap.

"Ever the seeker, ah Potter?" Draco said with a hint of his childhood drawl.

Harry smiled and said, "Only when I see what I want."

"And this is what you want?" Draco said, damning his mouth for working faster than his mind. 'What a cheesy pick-up line!'

"Hermione told me about your conversation with her last night," Harry said. "She thinks…and I agree…that this would make me happy, Draco."

Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's. The heat between them was unbelievable and Draco realized what Hermione had meant when she had said that there was always an energy between Harry and him. They broke apart and both men were smiling.

Draco scooted up the bed to get a bit closer to Harry and leaned in for another kiss. Harry's lips were soft; softer than any lips Draco had ever felt. There was this pressure building up in Draco's chest and he knew if he didn't stop, it'd come out as a great big sob of happiness.

He pulled away and saw that Harry was slow to open his eyes. His smile was present, however, and that warmed Draco's heart. He opened his mouth to speak and was interrupted by a nurse bustling in.

"Mr. Potter…oh…Healer Malfoy…what are you doing here? Your shift ended over an hour ago?" Nurse Cahill said as she looked at the two men holding hands.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he snapped, "Yes, I am quite aware of that. Did you need something?"

"No, sir, nothing critical. I'll check back." Nurse Cahill had the good manners to look embarrassed for interrupting the two as she backed out of the room.

Draco turned back to Harry, hoping the moment had not been ruined.

"And you, Draco?" Harry turned back to him and stared into his eyes. "What will make you happy?"

Draco pecked him on the lips and said, "Today, Harry, my happiness is a shade of blue."


End file.
